


Almost Paradise

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CHiPs, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ponch felt lightheaded suddenly, his knees buckled, and he barely got to the guest chair in front of Getraer's desk.  “He's leaving?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Gone

Almost Paradise  
calikocat  
Word count: 3608

Disclaimer: CHiPs, Buffy, CSI and Diagnosis Murder don't belong to me.

A/N: Episodes mentioned are Crash Course (1/4/81) and Surf's Up (1/19/78).

XXX

Almost Gone

Jon gazed out at the street from his balcony and wondered if it was really the right choice to be looking for a position outside L.A. It would be a drastic change, but maybe it would help. He needed to do something; just being here was hurting him too much. Every time Ponch smiled or flirted with a woman just cut too deep these days.

He laughed at himself and turned to go back inside; wondering when exactly he'd started to fall in love with the younger man. There wasn't that much difference in their ages; just enough that when they first met Jon considered him a bit of a punk...hell...that first meeting might have been it.

The first smile Ponch had shot off at him over his shoulder on that dirt bike after soaring over his patrol car. Yeah...that was the first time Jon had felt the thrill...only it hadn't hurt the way it did now.

Now he was so in love with Ponch he couldn't stand to be around the other man. Not quietly anyway; not while he went out with beautiful woman after beautiful woman. So he'd talked to Getraer about a transfer. Nothing was solid yet; he just asked if there were any positions open far, far away from L.A.

Getraer had looked a bit shocked, confused even, when Jon had mentioned it to him...but he hadn't asked why, just that he would look into things for him.

Maybe it was a bit much...but being in love with Ponch while the other man remained clueless had taken too much of a toll on him. He needed out and leaving L.A. seemed to be the only way.

xxx

“Frank, come in here for a second would you?”

Ponch turned on his heel, changed his direction, and stepped into Getraer's office. “What's up Sarge?”

“Close the door Frank.”

“Uh oh, now what did I do?”

Getraer sighed and motioned him forward. “Just close the door.” Not wanting to aggravate his sergeant further he did as told and stepped closer until he was in front of Getraer's desk.

“Sarge?”

“I thought this would be a good time to talk to you since Jon's off today.” Ponch felt a bad chill go through him at those words. “Do you have any idea what's going on with your partner?”

“No sir.”

“Come on Frank.”

“I'm serious Sarge. I don't know what's going on with Jon. He always seems to be in a mood and nothing I do changes things. It’s like we don't even know how to talk to each other anymore.”

“Did he have a bad break up with a girl? Something going on with his sister or nephew here in L.A.?”

“Not that he's told me, but he barely speaks to me at all...it’s like I've lost my best friend and I don't know how to get him back.”

“We may all be losing him Frank.”

“What's that mean?”

“He came to me yesterday about a permanent transfer.”

Ponch felt lightheaded suddenly, his knees buckled, and he barely got to the guest chair in front of Getraer's desk. “He's leaving?”

“I take it you didn't know?”

“No...”

“Nothing's permanent yet Frank, it was just a talk, and he hasn't brought me any paperwork, but he's looking for openings as far from L.A. as he can get.”

Ponch closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to hold the panic...and the anger at bay. “What do we do?”

“Take this weekend off...see if you can find out what's going on with him. I'll stall as long as I can with the inquiry.”

He swallowed and nodded. “Thanks Sarge.”

“I don't want to lose him either Frank...besides...the two of you always manage to find trouble...but when either of you are on your own its always ten times worse.”

“Don't I know it.”

xxx

Ponch wracked his brain all week trying to think of something he and Jon could do to reconnect. Anything involving women was out, Jon hadn't been on a date in ages and every time Ponch suggested they go on a double date the light seemed to die in Jon's eyes. He had no idea what was going on with his best friend, but having an audience wouldn't help him find anything out.

They used to do so much together, spending not only their work days together but all their free time as well. Ponch would never have gotten his car rebuilt (more than once) if it hadn’t been for Jon, and they'd both probably would have cashed in their chips if they hadn't been there for one another on the job. Getraer was right about that, they did better together than apart; it was the main reason why everyone turned a blind eye to their partnership. No other CHP officers rode with a partner unless they were training or on probation. Ponch was passed both stages, but Getraer kept them together.

It had worked so far, Jon kept Ponch in line when he was quick to anger...and Ponch had cooled Jon off when his anger finally boiled over. But now...Ponch didn't know what to do.

Hang gliding, sky diving, and any other number of sports would give them the chance to work off some energy but not to talk about what Jon was going through. There would be too many people at the skate park, and wait...dirt biking! That was it. They could hit the trails and on their breaks maybe he could get Jon to open up. It was worth a shot anyway.

xxx

Jon couldn't believe he'd agreed to this, a day alone with Ponch was just asking for more heartbreak...but he could tell Ponch was trying and he didn't have the heart to say no. Especially after the week they'd had with that crazy thief who thought the streets were his personal racetrack and demolition derby. It had been a heck of a way to start the new year.

The tumble Jon had taken on his bike had shaken Ponch up and he was determined to spend more time with Jon; to resolve the problems and tension between them. Even though Ponch had no idea why Jon had been so distant and irritable lately...but he was trying and Jon couldn't fault him for caring and trying to fix things. So he agreed to go dirt biking; just the two of them hitting the trails. The trick would be keeping the truth under wraps.

 

They rode through the trails for hours, from daybreak to noon, and Ponch felt the tension between them ease some. It was just them, the bikes, and the freedom of the trails. Dirt biking had been how they had first met, and how they had first bonded. He didn't regret challenging Jon back then when he'd been biking illegally and made the older man chase him down just to give him a citation. It had led to something worthwhile and Ponch couldn't imagine being anything other than a Highway Motor Officer. He loved being a CHP, and he loved working with Jon.

Ponch signaled to Jon and they pulled up short, off the trail for a moment. “What do you say we break for lunch? I left a basket in your truck.”

Jon laughed and Ponch felt even more at ease. “I thought that looked like a picnic basket. Race you.” And he was off, leaving Ponch in the dust. Ponch just grinned and took off after him.

Just as they got to the truck a trio of trail riders took off on their own bikes, two of them doing a series of jumps that was impressive and spoke of years of riding, the third rider while good didn't try the complicated tricks as they raced after their companions. Ponch pulled up beside Jon and they watched the other riders for a moment, appreciating the skill level they were seeing before the three disappeared around the bend in the trail.

“You know they're not bad...you think they're professionals?”

“The first two maybe, the third one is probably a more casual rider. Or they could be another couple of CHPs.”

“Nah, we'd have recognized the bikes and gear.”

“I guess so.” Jon dismounted and left his helmet and gloves on the seat of his bike running a hand through his tangled hair. “So where's that basket?”

“Hey Jon, can we talk first?”

Jon froze, body tense, but then he shook it off and smiled at Ponch. “Sure old buddy, what's on your mind?”

Ponch frowned at him. “Getraer called me into his office on your last solo day off.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah...Jon...why do you want a transfer?”

Jon wouldn't meet his eyes; instead he leaned against the truck as if he were searching for something in the bed. “It’s personal Ponch.”

“But I'm your partner, heck I'm your best friend, there's nothing we don't tell each other.”

“There's a few things.”

“Like what?” Jon hung his head and didn't say anything until Ponch joined him at the truck, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Jon?”

“I can't.”

“Can't what?”

“I can't tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Jon, are you in some kind of trouble?”

“Not the way you're thinking.” Jon tried to pull away but Ponch held on. “Let go Ponch.”

“Not until you talk to me. I've done everything I can think of to cheer you up, but you won't go out with me anymore, no matter how beautiful the girl I find is. I was surprised you agreed to come with me today.”

“Yeah, and that was a mistake.”

Ponch shook him a little. “How can spending time with your buddy when he's worried about you be a mistake?”

“Because you drive me crazy Ponch! Every moment of every day!”

It was Ponch's turn to tense up. “Sorry...I didn't realize we'd grown that far apart.”

He released Jon's shoulder and started to pull away and Jon grabbed his hand in a fit of panic, gripping it tight. “I didn't mean it like that.”

“It sure sounded like it, and I don't mean to get on your nerves.”

“You don't get on my nerves Ponch.”

“Then explain what you do mean.”

Jon started to shake a bit, so he took a deep breath and pulled Ponch closer, putting their clasped hands over his heart. “I'm in love with you, you jerk.”

They stood there for a long moment, Ponch's eyes so wide his expression would have been comical if Jon hadn't just declared something so dangerous. The younger man's jaw had dropped and he didn't make a sound...Jon was almost afraid he'd broken his friend, shook his world view too badly.

Ponch finally found his words with teeth snapping together, throat clearing, and eyes blinking in disbelief. “Come again?”

“I'm. In love. With you.”

“But...the women...”

“I like women, and I like men. But I love you.”

“Since when do you like men?”

“Since High School.”

Ponch thought about the couple of guys he'd met that Jon had gone to school with and his eyes widened. “Have I met any-?”

“Only one of them.”

“When was the last time you...dated someone like me?”

“Ponch I've never dated anyone like you, you're the only person like you that I know.”

“I meant a man.”

“In the army...he didn't make it back.”

“I'm sorry.”

Jon smiled and started to let go of his hand, but Ponch tightened it and kept them connected, “Ponch?”

“Give me a while to get used to the idea. This is life changing information.”

“Not really...just don't spread it around. Not everyone will look the other way because I'm a fellow officer, I'd hate to get us killed because someone decided not to back us up in an emergency.”

“You really think anyone at central would do that to you?”

“You hear the same locker room talk that I do, I never want to take a chance on your life like that.”

“You got it, I won't say a word...but...this doesn't explain why you want to leave.”

“Envy, Ponch. I envy every woman you date, who gets what I want and can never have.”

“Oh...so no more double dates.”

“They hurt too much.”

“Okay then...no more bragging about my dates either. So it'll just be you and me when we go out.”

“Ponch, you can't just stop your social life because I'm lovesick.”

“And I told you, I need some time to get used to the idea...I'd do just about anything to keep you here, with me. Just...give me time...and don't make your request official until I figure this out.”

“There's nothing too-”

Ponch lifted Jon's hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the knuckles, Jon's knees almost buckled from the contact. “Promise me.”

What could he do? “I promise.”

 

Lunch started out as a somber affair; neither of them mentioned the confession Ponch had dragged out of Jon, nor did they talk about Jon possibly leaving L.A. Instead they talked about how they could get together more often, the way they had for years doing any number of sports...or maybe even a vacation.

They were about halfway through their sandwiches when the three bikers from before came down the trail and stopped at the only other truck in the roped off area that served as a parking lot. It was a slow weekend for trail riders; the five of them were the only ones at the trail that weekend. Ponch waved at them and they started to walk toward them, faces still hidden behind their helmets.

When they got to the tailgate where Ponch and Jon were eating Ponch grinned at them. “We saw the three of you take off earlier, you looked good. You guys do this professionally?”

Looks were exchanged between the three before removing their helmets, the tallest one was at least 6' and when his helmet came off it was to reveal brown hair and blue eyes. The other two were shorter, both about 5'6” and one...was a woman. Her eyes were brown, her hair blonde, and she looked to be in her late forties...maybe early fifties. The third was a boy, no older than 16, whose eyes were an even lighter blue than the young man's.

The woman laughed at their expressions. “No, we're not professionals. I'm actually a housewife. Katherine Sloan.”

“Ma'am.” Jon recovered faster than Ponch did. “I'm Jon Baker and this is Frank Poncherello.”

“Nice to meet you, this is my son Steve and our neighbor David Hodges.” 

“Hi.”

They all shook hands and Ponch managed an apologetic smile. “Sorry if I offended you, but you do ride really well.”

“That's because we've been riding for the past sixteen years; and David here has been riding for the last six.” Steve ruffled the boy's hair and grinned at them, though David huffed a bit at the affection. “Care to ride the trails with us?”

Ponch looked at Jon and they nodded. Suddenly having an audience seemed like a good thing. They wouldn't be able to bring up Jon's confession, and it would give Ponch more time to think.

“We'd love too.”

xxx

It turned out that Katherine, who preferred to be called Kat, and Steve were even better trail riders than they had first appeared. The number of jumps and stunts made Ponch and Jon want to applaud had they not been riding right behind them. David was a more cautious rider and took things more seriously than mother and son. They kept it up until dusk, pulling into the lot and loading up their bikes into Jon and Steve's trucks.

“Today has been great.” Katherine told them. “It’s been a while since we've had this much fun on the trails, not since Carol last came with us.”

“Who's Carol?” Ponch asked.

“My younger sister.” Steve said, offering no further explanation. It seemed to be a sore subject so neither of them inquired further about her. David shaking his head in warning where Steve couldn't see him was the biggest clue though.

“Well the fun doesn't have to end.” Jon told them, steering the conversation. “We could all go grab a bite to eat.”

“What do you think David?” Steve asked. “Think your mom can spare you for a bit longer?”

“She and Chelsie are going to the movies tonight; she knows I'm with you, so obviously its fine.”

Steve ruffled his hair again and David batted his hand away with a smile. Katherine grinned at Ponch and Jon. “Perfect, it’s all settled. Besides, Mark is working late anyway and there's an all night diner in Malibu that you'll love.”

“Oh we always love Malibu.” Ponch told her.

Katherine stopped and looked at him for a moment, eyes a little wide, then she snapped her fingers. “That's why you're familiar!”

“Beg pardon?”

She laughed. “Ponch we've met before.”

“Trust me Kat; I'd remember meeting a classy lady like yourself.”

“It was in Malibu, you needed to use my car for an emergency road block. Some guy had stolen a car with a baby in the back seat.”

He stared at her for a moment before he was grinning back at her. “That was you? You were a brunette then, that's why I didn't recognize you.”

“Call it a midlife crisis, I only kept it brunette for a few weeks, but that was a clever stunt, faking an accident to save that baby.”

“You told us about that.” Steve said. 

“So you two are CHP?” David asked.

“Yeah we are. I was Ponch's training officer...and then we got partnered up when he ended up on probation.”

“Jon's being modest. He's the reason I joined the Highway Patrol, when we met I was trail riding illegally and he caught up to me in a patrol car so he could give me a citation.”

“We're still partners though.”

Ponch laughed. “Because the Sergeant doesn't trust us on our own; especially me.”

“Why?” David wanted to know.

“Because we always find trouble, even when we don't go looking for it.”

“You like it though?” Steve asked.

Before either could answer Katherine motioned toward the trucks. “Follow us boys so we can continue our conversation with a side of food. My treat.”

“We couldn't let you do that Kat.”

“Its fine, come on now.”

 

They gave up, perhaps too easily, and followed the trio to the diner Katherine had told them about. The food was as good as she'd said and Steve started right where they'd left off, by asking them how they liked being CHP officers.

It turned out he would be graduating from the Police Academy soon and would be joining the LAPD, but was curious about other areas of law enforcement. Ultimately he wanted to be a homicide detective like his grandfather. It made his dad Mark the black sheep in the family since he was a doctor. 

David was indeed in high school and his strongest subjects were math and science. He was actually pretty quiet for a teenager, but when he did talk there was sometimes a biting sarcasm to his voice. It was obvious he got along well with Steve and Kat though and his words were never cruel and hateful.

They grew close to Kat and Steve, and to a lesser extent David, more quickly than they had thought possible. So quick that before they knew it they were making plans to get together when Mark was off work so they could all go out again.

xxx

It was late when Mark got home and he was exhausted, he stumbled in the front door, locked it behind him and somehow made it to the master bedroom. There he shed his clothes, glad that he'd showered at the hospital, and changed into pajamas before crawling into bed. Katherine was already there, curled up on her side, and she moved into him as he let the day's tension leech from his body.

“I met a dragon today.”

Her words made him sit up straight and fumble for the bedside lamp; he got it on and turned blinded eyes to her. She was blinking in the sudden light. “What?”

“I met a dragon today...and I might have met his mate too.”

“A bonded pair?”

“No, not yet. Maybe soon though.” She frowned.

“What?”

“We talked quite a bit, and I got the impression that they've been in a lot of dangerous situations but he hasn't changed to save his mate yet.”

“Maybe he's found a way to save his mate each time without changing.”

“Maybe.”

He smiled down at her. “So when do I get to meet them?”

“Tomorrow.”

Mark laughed and turned off the lamp before snuggling back in bed beside her. “I should get some sleep then.”

“Probably.”

XXX


	2. Almost Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Women mentioned are from the episodes: Forty Tons of Trouble (1/11/81) and 11-99: Officer Needs Help (1/18/81).
> 
> Beta's Notes: When posting this chapter you might want to consider doing a minor trigger warning – the lines of consent can be argued as blurry. On one hand Jon didn’t tell Ponch to stop but on the other he didn’t invite Ponch to participate either.

Almost Paradise  
calikocat  
Word count: 3149

XXX

Almost Broken

They were spending their days off apart again and Jon was taking it as a bad sign. He never should have told Ponch why he'd been getting so distant. Already Ponch was putting distance between them and that hurt even more and Jon hadn't thought that had been possible.

The real nail in the proverbial coffin, however, were the two beautiful blondes Ponch had romanced in the last two weeks. Paula and Kathie were both lovely and he saw the appeal in both; he just couldn't help but wish he was the blond in Ponch's arms.

So there he was trying not to sulk; out on the farm for the day where he could ride his horse, Old Grey, to his heart's content. It was like a balm for his nerves and for his heart; and the company didn't hurt either.

He'd been surprised when Kat and Mark had decided to take him up on his offer and join him for a day of horseback riding. They were keeping to the easy trails, of course; Mark was a novice and had confessed the moment he saw the horses that he'd only ever ridden on a pony. Apparently for years Steve's birthday had been celebrated at Pony Land in Malibu.

Kat, however, rode a horse like she'd been born in a saddle.

“I take it you knew how to ride before Steve's obsession with Pony Land.” 

She grinned at him before flicking her eyes back behind them where Mark was going at a slower pace. “It was more Mark's obsession than Steve's; then before we knew it, it had become a tradition.” Her grin turned to a wistful smile. “We haven't done that since he was sixteen though.”

“And you?”

“I had an obsession of my own and it led me to take riding lessons.”

“What obsession was that?”

Her brown eyes were suddenly serious. “Are you sure you want to hear?”

“Only if you want to tell me.”

She hesitated for a moment, as if struggling to decide, but ultimately she nodded. “I had an ancestor in the late 1800s who was a notorious bank robber...until he and his partner tried to go straight.”

“You're kidding.”

Kat shook her head. “Jedediah 'Kid' Curry was a fast draw legend, his partner, Hannibal Heyes, was a top notch safe cracker.”

“And they wanted to go straight.”

“The safes got too tough to crack and Hannibal didn't like using nitro, so they tried for amnesty. They might have gotten it too if the Governor who'd offered it hadn't welched on his promise...and if they hadn't disappeared.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Family records. Curry's daughter Hannah was my grandmother...he named her after Hannibal...his lover.”

Jon whipped his head around to meet her eyes and pulled Gray up short. “What?”

“That's why I said it was a touchy subject. Not everyone wants to acknowledge homosexuality.”

“Kat.”

“And I'm not blind.”

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “I'm that obvious?”

“Only because you're in love with Ponch, people in love tend to be a little obvious.”

“Kat I thought you were going to ease into that.” Mark grumbled, finally catching up with them. “He might not want to talk about it.”

“Both boys are obviously miserable and they don't need to be.”

Jon finally opened his eyes and offered them a smile, though it felt like a lie. “Ponch knows how I feel about him...I told him the day we met you, Steve and David.”

“Oh...”

Mark scoffed. “And you thought you needed to play matchmaker.”

She stuck her tongue out at her husband before looking back at Jon. “So what's the problem then?”

“Ponch doesn't like men...”

“Oh Jon...”

“He said to give him time to wrap his head around it...me liking men and being in love with him. But we haven't talked about it at all; I think he's trying to forget I ever told him.”

“What are you going to do?” Mark asked.

“I'll probably make my inquiry about a transfer official.”

xxx

“So does your mom surf too?”

Steve grinned as they made their way out of the water and back to dry land. “Yep. She signed us up for lessons when we moved to the beach.”

“So what does your dad do?”

“He sings, dances, and does his rounds at Community General in roller skates. Come on; let’s get out of these wet suits.”

Once everything was squared away and they were in dry clothes again Steve called in a delivery from a local pizza parlor and they settled in front of the TV to wait for their lunch.

“So what made you decide to become a cop?” Ponch asked him. “Besides your grandpa being a homicide detective.”

“I wanted to help people...and I didn't want to go to medical school.”

“No really.”

Steve's smile faded and his face became serious. “I was with one of the last groups sent over to Vietnam, it made a lasting impression and really drove home that I wanted to help people. Besides, I've wanted to be a cop ever since I was a kid. What about you?”

“Well you know Jon was the reason I joined the Highway Patrol.”

“What did you do before?”

“Got into trouble.”

“Really?”

“Really Steve. Before I met Jon my life had no direction. I did odd jobs, ran with a bad crowd, and you've heard in detail how Jon and I met.”

“I still can't believe you jumped over his patrol car on a trail bike.”

“Yeah, you should have seen his face when I did that.”

“You know...Mom has another skill.”

“What's that?”

“Horseback riding.”

“No kiddin'. She and Jon should go riding some time; he had his horse brought out here to California all the way from Wyoming. He keeps it at a friend's farm.”

“I know Ponch, he and my parents are riding today.”

“Why'd you bring it up?”

“You and Jon seemed to be on the same wavelength the day we met you...you're best friends and you're partners on the job. Now though...you won't talk about each other unless we bring it up and you hardly spend time together.”

“It’s nothing serious Steve.”

“I think it is...did you have a falling out? How are you going to keep working together?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“You and Jon are veteran officers, I'm still in the Academy, its worrying to see you two at odds when your lives depend on how well you work together. Is that the kind of behavior I need to expect if I don't get along with whoever I work with when I get my badge?”

“It’s different for us.”

“How?”

Ponch sighed. “You don't breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“Promise.”

“Jon's in love with me...and I don't know how to handle it.”

They stared at one another for a moment, both surprised at the words that had come from Ponch's mouth. Ponch, however, also looked relieved to get that off his chest.

“And?”

“What do you mean and? That's life changing!”

“I guess.”

Ponch glared at Steve. “Why aren't you freaking out?”

Steve shrugged. “I fooled around with a guy in college. It’s not that big a deal for me...I don't advertize that I've had sex with a man, especially since I'm going to be a cop, but it’s not something I'll actively deny.”

“Oh...you know Jon's worried about that getting out about him...he's afraid one day we won't get the backup we need if other officers know he likes men.”

“Some peoples' prejudice runs too deep, and it can ruin lives.”

“Yeah.”

“So what are you going to do about Jon?”

Ponch sank lower in his chair. “I don't know...but I need to do something. He's already talked to our sergeant about transferring, and that was before he told me he loved me. Now I've messed it all up and he'll probably go through with it.”

“You still care about him?”

“Of course I do!” Ponch's voice was raised, but not quite a yell. “He's my best friend.”

“Is that all? Or is it more?”

That made Ponch hesitate. “I...I don't know.” He took a breath, held it, and let it out slowly. “What's it like?”

“What?”

“Being with a man?”

xxx

The talk with Steve had lasted longer than Ponch thought it would, he hadn't had any idea just what all two men could get up to together. Steve had laid it all out though and answered every question; including that he had enjoyed penetrating and being penetrated. He even had a dildo at his apartment; which had made Ponch blush, something he hadn't done in a long time.

By the time the pizza had been eaten he'd had his world shaken a bit, and so much new knowledge that he wasn't sure where to start. Should he buy a dildo and try it out, see if he could enjoy that sort of thing? Maybe talking to Jon about everything he and Steve had talked about was the best choice? Or he could just pretend everything was fine...though he had a bad feeling about that option. If he kept that up he might really lose Jon, and he didn't want that.

And how did he feel about Jon really? He cared about Jon, his heart nearly stopped every time the other man took a tumble from his bike...it was worse when he actually ended up in the hospital. Ponch knew Jon was in love with him, and how scared he must have been when Ponch was the one who'd gotten hurt.

Could he love Jon like that? Could he give up women and just be with Jon? Getting serious with a woman wouldn't be an option, Jon was a monogamous kind of guy and...if he really thought about it he could kind of imagine what it would be like. Being with Jon.

They could get a place together, maybe outside the city so Jon could be closer to his horse and finally teach Ponch how to ride. They could do all the things they already did, there wasn't a sport they hadn't done together. Jon could help him rebuild his car...again. They could...do the things Steve had talked about. Maybe. His brain couldn't quite picture that part, he'd never seen Jon aroused. Dancing and romancing a woman, sure, but never anything truly intimate.

Did he want to see that? He had no idea. But he didn't want to lose Jon...That was what led him to his decision. They needed to talk, and there was no time like the present. So he grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment, hoping Jon wouldn't mind the company. Maybe they could talk over dinner; it wasn't so late in the evening that they couldn't grab a bite to eat.

 

When he got to Jon's door he knocked and waited to be let in, but Jon never answered the door. Ponch knew he was home; the truck was in the garage downstairs. He knocked again...no answer. So he let himself in with his key, glad that he had a copy, and discovered that the reason Jon hadn't heard him knocking was the radio on the shelf. It couldn't be heard from the hall, but it was just loud enough that Jon probably hadn't heard the knocks since he wasn't even in the main room.

The main room consisted of a living room, kitchen, and dining area that was neat as always, and with no Jon in sight. Ponch stepped inside, closed and locked the door behind him, and peeked down the short hall that held three doors. One led to the bathroom, another to a closet, and at the end was Jon's bedroom. The light was on in the bedroom, maybe Jon was getting ready to go out? Or maybe he was getting ready to turn in early? The guy had been out on a horse most of the day after all.

He walked down the hall to the open bedroom doorway, hand up to knock lightly on the door, and froze when he saw Jon.

Jon was naked. Jon was naked on his bed, masturbating.

He was on his back, eyes closed in concentration, while one hand slid over his chest and stomach to stroke his cock a couple of times before repeating the process. The other hand was clenched tight around the base of a tan rubber cock, pumping in and out of his ass. Ponch couldn't do anything but stare at the sight; it caught him so off guard, but he must have done something, made some sort of noise because Jon's eyes opened and suddenly they were staring into each other’s eyes.

Jon stopped for second, taking a breath and then whimpered Ponch's name. It was enough to get him moving and before he knew it he was sitting on the bed. He couldn't stop staring, taking in everything before him wondering why he ever doubted whether he wanted to see this. Jon in the midst of passion was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

“Ponch.” His name was said in a whisper this time.

Ponch found himself smiling. “Hey Jon.” And before he knew it his hands were moving on their own. One found its way to the base of the dildo, tugging Jon's hand out of the way, so he could pull it out and push it back in. Jon made a keening noise, hips working into the movement. Their eyes stayed locked as he fucked Jon with the rubber toy, harder and faster, Jon's hands moving toward his own cock, working it over.

“Ponch!”

“Come on babe; let me see what I've been missing.”

Jon cried out, tightening around the dildo so Ponch could barely move it, and he stared transfixed at the sight of the white streaks that shot out and painted Jon's stomach. And then Jon was turning and rolling over on his side so he they weren't looking at each other anymore.

“Jon?” 

“I'm sorry.”

He frowned and moved further up the bed, crawling onto it fully so he could curl behind him. “You don't have anything to be sorry for.”

“Ponch you don't have to-”

He wrapped his arms around Jon and pulled him close. “You know me better than that man; I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be.”

“You don't have to placate me; you didn't get a thing out of that.”

“Oh yeah? Turn around partner.”

Jon did; a frown on his face. “What?”

“Look down.” He watched as blue eyes traveled down his chest to his crotch, and the wet spot that had soaked through his pants.

“You came.”

“Just from watching you beautiful, and working you over with that toy of yours. Speaking of which...shouldn't you take it out now?”

Jon blushed. “I like to leave it in for a while after.”

“Good to know.”

“Why are you here Ponch?”

“I came to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“The thing I've been ignoring since you told me about it. About you loving me...and here I've been wasting time having no idea just what I was missing.”

“Ponch...”

“I talked to Steve today...turns out he knows a thing or two about this kind of thing...he has a dildo too. I never imagined you'd have one...and its tan.”

“I kind of pretend it’s you.”

Ponch met his eyes again. “What if I said you didn't have to pretend anymore?”

“I don't think you're ready for that.”

“Maybe not...but I've made up my mind. I want to give this a shot, you and me, as a couple.”

Jon stared at him for a long moment. “I can't take that kind of teasing Ponch, not from you and not about this.”

Ponch leaned in and placed a kiss to Jon's forehead, then another to his lips. “I'm not teasing. Give me a chance. Please.”

Jon closed his eyes and pulled him close. “Okay, you get a chance, but it can't just be about sex. I want it all Ponch. All or nothing.”

“You got it.” Then he grinned. “So, can I borrow a pair of shorts for the night?”

Jon quirked a brow at him. “What makes you think you're staying?”

“Well...I thought we'd get cleaned up, eat some dinner, watch a little TV and then go to bed. Just for sleeping.”

“Alright, sounds good.”

By the time they were cleaned up and ate their dinner, however, they were too tired for television and ended up curled together in Jon's bed until the alarm went off the next morning.

xxx

They were lying in bed, the sweat cooling on their bodies, as they basked in the afterglow. Mark yawned and mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I said I don't remember that being so exhausting.”

She gave his growing stomach a poke. “It’s called getting old dear.”

“Well I can't think of anyone else I'd rather grow old with.”

She laughed and reached for the lamp to turn it off. “At least we're aging gracefully.”

“You're aging gracefully Kat, I'm not sure what my body is doing these days...speaking of these days...do you think we tried a little too hard with Jon today?”

She turned off the lamp and settled back next to him. “I don't know, but I wanted to try.”

“We won't do them any good if we meddle too much.”

“I think we meddled just enough, besides it'll be nice to have a community. We've always wanted one.”

“Kat, we don't know for sure that they're soulmates.”

“No, not for sure...but I have a feeling about them. Don't you?”

“Maybe.”

“Let’s not worry about them anymore tonight and just get some sleep. I'm exhausted.”

He hugged her close and kissed her. “I'm sorry. You should have said something.”

She poked him again. “I said I'm exhausted, not a stick in the mud, and I'll never regret doing anything we've done. Now stop worrying.”

“Yes dear,” was all Mark said, but he couldn't help being worried; Katherine got tired so easily these days.

XXX


	3. Almost There

Almost Paradise  
calikocat  
Word count: 6207

A/N: Episodes mentioned are Ponch's Angels 1 (2/28/81), Ponch's Angels 2 (3/1/81), Karate (3/8/81) and The New Guy in Town (3/15/81). I changed a couple of events for The New Guy in Town episode because that's when Ponch changes to save Jon.

XXX

Almost There

The first thing Ponch did after spending the night with Jon was breakfast in bed in between questing kisses. Sort of testing the waters, both of them hoping the night before wasn't some sort of fluke. The morning ended in a shared shower and mutual hand jobs and Ponch was happy to know that he could get off, just because Jon was touching him, and because he was touching Jon in return.

After that though, when he had to return to his own apartment for a change of clothes and to give them both breathing room, the first thing he did was call Steve. He needed advice and he needed it fast. Steve was patient, understanding, and just like their last talk answered everything Ponch asked. He blushed through the entire conversation, even though it was over the phone. 

Hours later Ponch still felt like his face was on fire and wanted to smash his face against the steering wheel of his car. He still couldn't believe he'd gone into that specialty shop and bought the things he had.

He'd gone to a shop Steve had told him about to check out their selection of dildos...he'd blushed the entire time he'd been looking at the merchandise. The clerk, an open woman of about forty, helped him pick out a few things. Neither of them talked about just who the toys were going to be used on...but she probably assumed Ponch had a girlfriend he wanted to experiment with.

That was far from the truth though and he took a breath of courage, grabbed his bag of goodies and got out of his car. He had two plugs and a dildo to break in...on himself.

He did everything Steve told him to do, starting with cleaning the toys before hand, just in case. They were going to be inside him after all, he wanted them clean. Then he used the douche kit during his shower so cleaning his new toys after wouldn't be such a chore. After his shower he spread a couple of towels out on his bed to keep the mess to a minimum and lay down with his plugs and dildo within reach and started out with just his fingers and his new tube of lubrication. 

It was awkward at first, finding a position where he could get some depth; and the fingers felt strange, but didn't hurt once he managed to relax. So far, though, three fingers in wasn't exactly life changing or rocking his world.

The first plug was small and slipped in easily, barely a difference between it and his fingers. He left it in for a moment then pulled it out and pushed it back in, no pain, but no real thrills either.

The second plug took a little more effort and left him feeling a little full and, surprisingly, he found himself half-hard from all the play. Still nothing earth shattering, but he left the plug in for a while and stroked himself to full hardness.

The dildo was a little more daunting, but he was determined to see if he could manage it. If he could, then taking Jon's cock wouldn't be terrifying at all. He slicked it up and gently pulled the plug out and then easing the tip of the dildo past the ring of muscle. The tightness caught him off guard and he had to take a few breaths and relax his body a bit more before he was able to slide more of it inside of him. Once it got started though it slid in with ease like a hot knife through butter and Ponch gasped at the fullness.

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt and it felt wonderful, his cock was in full agreement, already leaking from the tip. If a fake dick felt this good...god...he shuddered in eagerness at how Jon would feel. The warmth of real flesh would be so much better and, for a second, he considered reaching for the phone and calling Jon to beg him to come over right then. He stamped down the urge though, he wanted to finish what he'd started, and he had to know if he could do this all the way.

The toy slid back out easily though he left the tip inside before pushing it back in, keeping himself relaxed through the movements. He did it again, faster, and sighed at the feeling. Again he pulled and pushed the rubber cock, changing the angle and then shouting in surprise when pleasure rocketed through him. There! That was the feeling that had made Jon's face glow with pleasure.

After that his head was filled with images of Jon, playing with his own dildo; which changed to what Jon would look like above him, fucking him, and Ponch kept up the thrusting hitting that spot every time. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast and he grabbed his cock with his other hand and pumped furiously to speed it up.

When it happened he jabbed the dildo in and held it in place putting pressure on that spot while he jacked himself off in a blinding white haze of pleasure. Then there was nothing but soft fuzziness as he breathed deep and wondered just exactly what had happened. He looked at the clock to see that ten minutes had passed and was surprised that he'd pretty much blacked out from the experience.

The dildo was still inside him and it still felt wonderful, like he could keep it there forever, and even better he knew that taking Jon like this wouldn't be a hardship at all. With that thought he pulled the toy out and lay there for the longest time in complete bliss.

xxx

They started out slow, the way they would any relationship, but it wasn't really a new beginning...just a new phase. Everything was the same, but it was still new territory.

They went to dinner and the movies, as a couple, holding hands in the dark of the theater and playing footsie in the restaurant. Then they wrapped up their nights at either Jon's place or Ponch's for desert and a little dancing to their records. They couldn't exactly go dancing together in public, too risky. So they were totally open in private, taking things a step at a time. Learning how to kiss one another, how to touch, but never going as far as that night Ponch had walked in on Jon or the morning after in the shower. The sudden shyness was confusing and invigorating all at the same time.

The one other place they could openly be a couple was in Malibu when they visited the Sloans...or even Steve's apartment when they watched a game with him cuddled together on his couch. With Mark, Kat, and Steve they could just be Jon and Ponch, the couple, not the highway patrolmen.

Ponch was finding it to be exciting, being with another man was so easy, and he loved learning how Jon responded to different things. Best of all, Jon looked happier than he had in months and they made a plan that would hopefully solidify the new phase in their relationship.

They planned a vacation, and not just any vacation, but a romantic getaway.

It took some time to clear it with Getraer; but honestly he was so happy that they were getting along again, and that Jon had decided to stay in L.A., that he finally okayed the week-long vacation they asked for. He didn't ask where they were going, or why, just insisted that they come back ready to get back to the grind when they were done.

xxx

They didn't go too far, just to Vegas. It was far enough away that no one would recognize them or care that they were two men sharing a hotel room with one bed. It was a shorter trip by plane and since they wanted to enjoy every moment that they could flying was the obvious choice.

The room had a decent view of the strip and while it wasn't a luxury suite, modest even, it was clean and it was just the two of them with no worries. Jon was still at the window taking in the view when Ponch went into the bathroom, stripped, and checked the plug he'd had in since the plane ride. It had been a neat trick; putting it in on the plane and not blushing after coming out of the bathroom for the rest of the flight.

The plug was the bigger of the two he'd bought, though it wasn't big by any means, he doubted he could have sat so long with a larger plug lodged inside of him. He pulled it out, added some more lube, and slid it back in before walking out of the bathroom naked and with a foil packet in his hand.

Jon turned from the view when he heard the door open again and froze; eyes going from the condom to Ponch's half hard cock. “That was fast. Where do you want me?”

Ponch just shook his head and went to the back of the couch to bend over it; placing the condom beside him he reached back to spread his cheeks to reveal the plug. Jon gasped and walked over to him; hands sliding down Ponch's back before moving his hands away so he could look closer at the plug.

“Ponch?”

“After that night I bought this, a smaller plug...and a dildo as big as yours...come on Jon, why do you think I was able to suck you off without choking that first time.”

“I'd wondered about that.” He pushed Ponch's cheeks together before spreading them again and Ponch moaned in appreciation. “You always throw yourself into things wholeheartedly.” He tugged a little at the plug. “But are you sure about this?”

“I wore this plug all the way from L.A. so I'd be good and loose for you, what do you think?”

Jon stood and moved so he could see Ponch's face. “You didn't just put it in?”

“Nope.”

He smiled and leaned in for a slow kiss, eating at Ponch's mouth, sucking at his tongue, and Ponch almost forgot to breathe for a second. Then Jon was moving behind him again, undoing is pants and sliding on the condom. Ponch felt a tug and relaxed as the plug was pulled out and something bigger started to slide in.

He'd been right - a real cock, Jon's cock in fact, felt so much better than the toy one he had at home. Jon got passed the ring of muscle and slid right in and Ponch sighed in relief, happy to have the real thing at last.

“Ponch? You okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Let me know when I can move.”

“Anytime partner.”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah.” To make his point Ponch pulled forward and then pushed back, taking Jon's cock back inside him easily. Jon made a strangled noise and started moving, a steady and slow slide, reaching down on every other thrust to stroke Ponch, or fondle his sacs. Ponch loved every inch that filled him and withdrew, but knew he'd love it even better if they got the right angle.

So he leaned forward, spread his legs a little further, and let his chest touch the top of the couch. “Come on Jon.”

Jon took a breath before he readjusted himself and thrust into Ponch again where he hit home, making Ponch cry out and squeeze down. “Ponch?” Jon's voice was breathless behind him.

“Right there, that spot, man.”

“Roger that, partner.” They were both so close now that when Jon began to fuck him in earnest it was no surprise that they came minutes later; Jon buried deep and pulsing inside him and Ponch clamped down so tight they weren't sure they'd ever be able to part.

It was perfect and it was just as perfect when they switched places and Ponch had Jon nearly folded in half as he pounded into him a few hours later.

xxx

The trip to Vegas seemed to be just what the love doctor ordered, the time alone and away from their daily lives cemented their changed relationship. They were truly a couple, while there; going out to eat, catching the nightly shows, and only spending one night at the nickel slots. The rest of the time they were sequestered in their hotel room, memorizing each other’s bodies. It was amazing.

It put them back on the same wavelength, as Steve would say, and they were ready to return to work when they got back to L.A.

 

They rode their beat as always, performed their duties with a renewed sense of ease; and while Getraer didn't ask what had changed between them, he congratulated them on mending fences and getting their partnership back on track. He had no idea that their partnership was actually on an entirely new track than it had been.

Other things changed, mainly neither one bothered going out with women anymore to keep up appearances. There wasn't any point in it, leading the women on would have been cruel to them, and would only hurt Ponch and Jon in the long run. Besides, they were more than satisfied when they fell asleep at night curled together in either Jon's bed or Ponch's, even if they didn't have sex.

More and more time was spent with the Sloans because they enjoyed the company and they could openly be a couple around them. Besides, they'd promised to be there when Steve graduated from the Academy, which they were, and in full dress uniform. They also were finally introduced to Anna and Chelsie, David's mother and sister. The entire Hodges family took everything in stride and gracefully accepted their status as a couple, no questions asked.

In short, everything was perfect.

And then Ponch changed into a dragon.

xxx

March got off to an interesting start with both of them being assigned brand new motor officer trainees; the first women motorcycle cops central division had ever had. When Ponch wasn't nearly having a heart attack when his trainee disobeyed orders and nearly got herself blown up; he was completely avoiding his apartment because that same trainee had a crush on him and kept showing up there. So the entire training period he hid out at Jon's when they weren't on duty.

Melanie was a good cop though and once she understood the disciplinary actions taken she stopped being mad; she even got her crush under control. Ponch was beyond relieved; he was happy to have another woman as a friend, much the way Bonnie was. Mostly though, he was just glad to be back at Jon's side on the road.

 

March continued to be interesting when they tried to clean up Ponch's old neighborhood and get the youth center back on its feet. Their main adversary had been Andy Macedon, a local crime boss, who had been a couple years ahead of Ponch in high school...a guy who had used Ponch as a punching bag when they were kids. Jon had never seen Ponch fight like that before, it was one thing to know someone had a black belt, but another to actually see those skills in use. He didn't like that Ponch had to resort to a street fight to get the kids' respect; but once they'd seen their idol beaten at karate, they were ready to turn him in...the fact that Macedon fought a bit dirty had been the turning point.

It was a week or so after that that they went through a big change.

 

Ponch had to ride on his own for a couple of days because Getraer assigned Jon to show a guy the ropes. Theodore Carlton "T.C." Hunsacker had transferred from a different station and while he was an experienced highway patrolman, he was new at being a motor officer. So Jon, as the highest ranking training officer, got the job of keeping an eye on the guy. This left Ponch on his own and anxious for his partner. Nothing good ever happened when they were apart on the job.

He was right to be nervous; the call came over the radio right after he'd finished lunch with Grossman and Turner. _“7 Mary 3 is involved with a possible 11-99. May need assistance, units responding, identify.”_ Ponch felt his blood run cold and his heart stutter, if Jon was down, where the hell was T.C.?

“7 Mary 4 responding. Did Jon say what the trouble is?”

_“Negative Mary 4, transmission broken, unable to copy.”_

“What happened to Mary 3 ADAM?”

T.C.'s voice came over the air a second later. _“Mary 3 ADAM in pursuit of a hit and run suspect.”_ Ponch felt his stomach twist at his words. T.C. went on to request back up units for himself and at Jon's location. Ponch didn't bother responding because he was practically there and was happy to see that Jon wasn't alone. Turner's cruiser was there and Turner himself was at Jon's side

He pulled over to the shoulder and took in the scene as he got off his bike, heart in his throat. Jon's motor was practically on its side leaning against a chain-link fence, and Jon was on the ground on his back eyes closed. “How is he?”

Turner looked up at him. “Nothing broken that I can tell.”

He was on his knees in the dirt in a second, nudging Turner aside so he could be the one by Jon. “Are you hurt? Jon?” No response. “Jon it’s me, Ponch.” Jon opened his eyes. “Jon can you hear me?”

“Yeah.” It was whispered and hard to hear over the traffic. “Give me a hand Ponch.” Jon started to get up.

“No, no. Don't move, just stay put, don't push yourself. Alright?” Jon managed a small nod, though it looked like the action pained him. It took everything Ponch had not too cup Jon's face in his hands, or pull him into his lap, or even curl up around him there in the dirt. He couldn't do any of those things, not because Turner was there, but because he didn't know how bad Jon was hurt. Ponch didn't dare move him for fear of making the injuries worse.

So he waited until the paramedic's got there and got Jon up on a gurney and into the back of an ambulance. He offered to escort, because there was no way his partner was going to be at the hospital without him. “Community General, guys, we've got a friend on staff there.”

The driver nodded and Ponch started to walk around to his motor when T.C. rode up and got off his own bike. “Is it bad?”

Ponch wanted to deck the guy, who did Mister Perfect think he was? Leaving Jon alone like that after a hit and run? “Why didn't you stick around to find out?” He turned away and went toward his motor.

“He was on his feet when I left him Ponch. He told me to go after the guy and that he'd call it in.”

Ponch straddled his bike and strapped his helmet on, the ambulance started up and pulled away from the shoulder. “He didn't look hurt to you or anything huh?”

“Shaken up, yes, but he said-”

“Don't you have any instincts? Walking wounded they call it.” He didn't say another word, just slipped on his shades and took off after the ambulance. Jon was a bad patient and Mark would need help keeping him compliant.

xxx

Ponch stayed by Jon's side through the examination, except for the tests that couldn't be done in the examination room. Mark gave Jon an almost clean bill of health; he only had a sprained shoulder and a slight concussion. Even so he wanted to keep Jon at Community General for at least a day and night for observation.

Mark gave him a pat on the shoulder and directed Ponch to the room where his partner was resting. Jon lay in the hospital bed, already in the provided gown, and Ponch went straight to him and kissed his forehead.

“Hey Ponch.”

Ponch cupped his face like he'd wanted to do when Jon had still been on the ground, and kissed him fully. Lips working Jon's mouth open and lingering to play with his tongue, glad that he could, glad Jon was going to be okay. He pulled away, breaking the kiss with a smile. “Hey baby.”

“I'm okay Ponch. Mark said so.”

“Yeah...but that scared the hell out of me.”

“You and me both...hey, you weren't hard on T.C. were you?”

“He just left you there!”

“Ponch, I got back up after the van rammed my bike into me, I told him to go after the guy and I'd call it in.”

“That was stupid.”

“No, me going after the guy would have been stupid since I passed out and ended up back on the ground before I could finish the call.”

Ponch huffed and took Jon's hand in his. “So I owe T.C. an apology.”

Jon offered him a tired smile. “At the very least, now get out of here you're still on duty and Mark wants me to rest.”

He leaned down for another lingering kiss. “I'll be back later, and I'll bring dinner so you won't have to eat hospital food.”

“My hero.” They shared a smile and Ponch left the room.

That night though he was back with dinner as he'd promised, and even stayed the night in Jon's room. It was a tight fit in the bed but he managed to squeeze in beside his partner, and as they lay there he finally managed to relax.

xxx

The next morning Mark agreed to release Jon once he'd gotten Ponch to promise that they'd take it easy for the next day or so. Jon would have said anything to get out of there, but Ponch made the promise and meant it; he'd make sure Jon behaved himself. Getraer had given him the weekend off to make sure Jon took it easy.

Mark was pushing Jon in the hospital policy wheel chair toward the exit with Ponch on one side and Steve on the other. The younger man had stopped by on his way to work, already in uniform; he had no plans to be long. He didn't want to give his training officer a reason to be cross with him.

“You can just tell him that you stopped by the hospital to give a brother-in-arms a police escort to his car.”

“I don't think that would fly Ponch.”

“It might work.”

“I could write you a note.” Mark offered as they exited the building and headed toward the lot where Ponch's car had been parked all night.

“I don't think a note from my parents would set well with the department.”

Mark laughed. “I meant as your doctor, we could say you had a check up.”

“Thanks but no thanks...who's that?”

They looked up to see a CHP Motor pull up next to Ponch's car and a tall man in uniform step off the bike. “That would be T.C.” Ponch told them, he waved at the other officer. “T.C.! What are you doing here?”

T.C. smiled and started toward them when he happened to look down. “Guys, don't get in the car.”

“What's wrong?” Jon asked.

T.C. picked up something from the ground by the driver side door and held it up. “Insulation from a detonator wire.” Ponch froze and grabbed the wheelchair, preventing Mark from pushing it any closer. T.C. looked back at them. “Last time I saw this stuff was in the Army in demolitions.”

Steve was the one who stepped forward and looked at the plastic wire covering. “He's right. Ponch you guys want to call it in?”

“T.C. can do it, but better make sure LAPD is in on it...at least you'll have a real good excuse for being late.”

“Yeah, even my grumpy training officer won't be upset about me helping with a bomb threat to a couple of fellow cops.”

T.C. called it in on his radio and got LAPD to send out their bomb squad and go over the car. Steve stayed as the LAPD rep and his partner looked rather impressed when he showed up in their squad car. Getraer showed up about the same time as Steve's sergeant and there was an exchange of handshakes and worried looks as the bomb squad pulled the dynamite wrapped in plastique out from under the hood of Ponch's car.

“I'd sure like to know who's gunning for you two.” Getraer said.

“Us too, Sarge.”

 

Eventually the rest of the car was cleared and Ponch was able to get Jon home, though both were too anxious for the lazy weekend in bed they'd planned on. So anxious that instead of climbing into bed for a long deserved cuddle Jon had turned those pretty blue eyes on Ponch and asked to go to the beach instead. Ponch couldn't deny Jon such a simple request so he called Katherine to let her know they'd be headed toward Malibu for a day of napping in the sun. She laughed and promised to have lunch ready whenever they got hungry.

xxx

They were about halfway to Malibu on a stretch of road that was empty when the back left tire went flat. Ponch let out a curse and pulled over to the shoulder. “This is just not our week.”

“It’s not that bad Ponch; we'll put on the spare and go on to Malibu for our morning in the sun. Kat will know a good place in Malibu where we can buy new tire...you do have spare right?”

Ponch gave him a look, brow raised. “Of course I do.”

“Making sure, we've rebuilt this car so many times that they've all blurred together.”

“That's true...why is it always my car and not your truck?”

“I don't know Ponch.” He grinned and got out while Ponch followed him, keys in hand. They got what they needed out of the trunk and Jon started working on the flat, Ponch watched him work knowing better than to offer to take over. Jon didn't like feeling helpless; besides, Ponch would do the heavy lifting.

“Okay, let's-” Jon never finished his sentence because a car came barreling around a curve straight at them. Ponch had never moved so fast in his life. He dropped the spare, grabbed Jon and pulled him out of the way; the car missed them and Ponch's ride by an inch and kept on going around the curve ahead of them.

Ponch was breathing hard and had a tight grip on Jon, content to just hold him and never let go.

“Uh, Ponch?” Jon's voice was breathless and scared.

“We're okay, I've got you partner.”

“That's you then?”

“What?” He opened his eyes to see Jon looking at him with wide eyes...scared eyes...”Jon?”

“Sorry...you just surprised me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look at your reflection in the back window.”

Ponch did and his jaw dropped. There in the back window he could see Jon...and...some sort of reptile wrapped around him. “That's me?”

“Yeah, Ponch. I take it this is new.”

“I look like an alien.”

“More like a dragon...you'd think the driver would have noticed.”

“Maybe he was going too fast?” Ponch looked closer at the image in the window. Long snout, pointed teeth, and ears that fanned out on the sides of his head in three points. His body was long, thick, and coiled around Jon, cradling him and holding him off the ground by a foot. Then there were the wings...that could have doubled for fins, all four sprouting from his sides shining in blues and greens like the rest of his body. “Holy-”

Jon chuckled, the fear dissipating, and reached up to cup his cheek...the change back was instantaneous and they were on their feet again, Ponch still wrapped around Jon. “Welcome back.”

“What just happened?”

“I don't know Ponch, but we'll figure it out...after we change the tire and relax at the beach.”

“You sure?”

“The beach sounds better and better after the week and morning we've had.”

“Then you got it.”

The road stayed empty while they changed the tire and went on to Malibu like nothing had happened. Katherine greeted them when they got there and told them there was tea and juice in the fridge and that she'd call them in when lunch was ready. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek and went straight to the beach, towels and beach umbrella in tow, for a morning nap.

xxx

They stuck to their plan and napped on the beach all morning; only coming inside for lunch with Katherine and then going with her to pick out a new tire for Ponch's car. They got the new tire on and the spare back in place and then accompanied Katherine on her grocery shopping. She'd invited them to stay for dinner, and offered up the basement apartment for the night if they decided to stay over.

By the time Mark got home from work the three of them had dinner ready and on the table. The tired looking doctor took one step toward the table and Jon when Ponch and Katherine stepped out of the kitchen with the drinks. Mark froze, jaw open, and pointed at Ponch.

“You changed!”

Katherine stopped in her tracks and stared at Ponch in awe. “He did?”

“Well we did spend the morning on the beach.” Jon said. “That required different clothes than we had this morning.”

Mark shook his head. “No, I mean Ponch. He changed. He took his true form...he's a dragon.”

Ponch nearly dropped the glasses he was holding, but between Jon and Katherine the glasses were saved only a few drops of liquid hit the floor. “You...you knew?”

“That you were unchanged? Yes. Katherine suspected it first, I just confirmed it.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Jon asked, setting one of the glasses on the table.

“Ponch didn't seem to know what he was, and he didn't sense me the way I can him.”

“Are you a dragon?” Ponch asked, sitting carefully in a chair, still looking a little shocked.

They all took their seats then and Mark smiled at Ponch. “I'm unchanged like you were.”

“Why haven't you changed?”

Mark and Katherine exchanged a look and Mark sighed. “I haven't met my soulmate yet.”

“What?”

Katherine smiled at them. “Dragons can only gain their true form by saving their soulmates. Something must have happened to you two between this morning and when you got here.”

“Some maniac tried to run Jon down when we were putting on the spare tire...probably the same guy who tried to get him yesterday and who put the bomb in my car.” Ponch paused, eyes getting a bit wider. “Wait, Jon and I are soulmates?”

“That would be the only reason why you changed, he was in danger and your instincts and dragon magic took over.” Mark told them.

“We've been in all sorts of dangerous and crazy situations...shouldn't he have changed sooner?” Jon asked.

Katherine shrugged. “We don't have answer for that, we've been speculating on it and we can't figure it out.”

Ponch smiled at Jon. “Maybe we just needed to be on the same page Jon. We're a couple now, that'll make things easier won't it?”

“I guess.” Jon looked at them. “What does this change?”

Katherine laughed. “Well...you'll need to have sex a lot, in the beginning at least.”

“We do that already.” Ponch grinned, Jon snorted.

“What Kat means, is that there's a bond between dragon and mate. Ponch has made the change, but the two of you need to bond, have sex. If you two don't bond within the next few days Ponch will die.”

“There's no danger of that.” Jon said. “Ponch wasn't kidding about the sex.”

“Yes, but after the two of you cement the bond you'll have to bond often or both of you will die. The connection between your souls will be that strong. Ponch will get power from the bond and it will stabilize him. And a month or so from now he'll be able to take dragon form whenever he wants.”

“So business as usual, our sex lives won't change.”

Katherine shook her head. “When you bond for the first time, Ponch you'll need to penetrate.” Both men blushed. It was one thing for their friends to know they were a couple, but for Kat to say that so openly... “But after the first time it doesn't matter who does what, as long as there's penetration the bond can be renewed.”

“How do you know all this stuff if Mark hasn't changed?”

“My great grandparents were a bonded pair.” She grinned and winked. “They were like you two, both male.”

“Uh Kat,” Jon cleared his throat. “That's not possible.”

“Sure it is Jon, dragons lay eggs.”

Ponch and Jon shared a horrified look. “So...Jon could get me pregnant if he...now that I've changed?”

“Yep.”

Jon reached for his drink and took a healthy swallow before looking Ponch in the eye again. “Good thing I like being penetrated so much huh Ponch?”

“You know I like everything we do together...but we're not ready for kids.”

“Agreed.”

“And we still have the toys; you can use those on me.”

Mark choked on his own drink. “Toys? No, no don't tell me anymore.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Like we've never used toys before.”

That made them all laugh and the last of the tension left the room, but Ponch had to ask; “Does Steve know?”

“No we haven't told him...if he ever changes we'll have too...but for now we're keeping it quiet.”

“Why?” Jon asked. “If he's like Ponch and you?”

Mark's smile was sad. “It’s a bit of burden, knowing you have a soulmate out there, but you'll probably never meet them...and really I don't want to. I'm happy, Katherine is the love of my life...and a soulmate would change things.”

“Mark, we both know that we'd welcome your soulmate with open arms.”

“I know Kat, but I like things the way they are. I don't need to meet them.”

“You're worried that Steve will stop looking for someone to be happy with if he knows there's one specific person meant just for him?” Jon asked.

“A little. Also we've had no way to prove the dragon thing to him.”

“You will in a month.” Ponch offered. “If that's what you want?”

“We'll play it by ear...now let’s eat before dinner gets cold.”

xxx

They took Katherine and Mark up on their offer and decided to stay the night in the apartment below. After they spent the evening celebrating; with wine and dancing to the extensive record collection their hosts had. Eventually though, they bid Mark and Kat goodnight and made their way downstairs; where Katherine had already put clean sheets on the bed in the master bedroom down there.

They undressed and climbed into bed and Ponch did all the things he'd been wanting to do to Jon since their first close call of the day when they'd found the bomb in his car. He touched, licked, and kissed every part of Jon that was precious to him. By the time he'd made Jon come with his mouth and fingers his lover was slick and stretched and was pulling him up for a kiss.

Ponch slid right in and gasped at everything he felt, not just the slick and heat of Jon's body...but the bond. It clicked into place the second he was all the way in and he could feel how happy Jon was, how already satisfied and blissed out he was just from what Ponch had done to him. How he already wanted more, would always want more, would never get tired of just looking at Ponch and seeing him smile.

It was one thing to be in love with a person, to know they loved you back...but to feel it in your heart and mind...a link that was almost physical...well... “I love you too Jon.”

Jon smiled and everything was perfect.

XXX


	4. Almost Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another brief mention of The New Guy in Town (3/15/81). Buffy characters make their one and only appearance.

Almost Paradise  
calikocat  
Word count: 1690

XXX

Almost Perfect

It had been almost a week since Ponch had changed and they'd gotten the Beck Situation resolved. It had surprised them that the late Robert Beck had not one vengeful brother, but two and a widow. One brother, who had been their original suspect, had died not long after Robert in an industrial accident. They hadn't known Robert and his brother had a triplet then because Nina Beck made a move and became their number one suspect. But the third brother didn't stay in the shadows after Nina tried to run them down at the Bowling Alley; he came after them the next day. Ponch barely got off his motor and onto Jon's before the bomb went off, but he hopped onto the bike behind Jon safely and they got the last Beck brother for attempted murder.

Things were normal again, quiet, or as quiet as things ever were for Ponch and Jon. There were a few changes under way though, now that Ponch had changed and they knew they were soulmates and could have more than a hundred years together. So they were considering getting an apartment together or maybe a house outside the city so Jon could be closer to Old Grey. They wanted to wait for their individual leases to be up so they had plenty of time to look.

Mark and Kat had offered up the apartment in the bottom half of their beach house and they were considering it as a possibility. Mostly with Steve living on his own, and their wayward daughter out of contact, they thought the Sloans were a little lonely since the nest was empty. It helped that David and his sister Chelsie were over often, but not quite the same.

So they were making changes and entering a new phase in their lives, happy just to be together and knowing they were meant for each other...and reading all the journals that the Sloans had on dragons.

“You think we should just move into the apartment in Malibu? At least until we can find another place?” Ponch asked.

“That would mean even more packing and moving. I'm not sure I want to pack up both our apartments and move to Malibu just to move to someplace else a month or two later.”

“Good point. We could just move there indefinitely, think about it, home cooked meals every day.”

“And we'd be living on the beach.”

“And we'd always have someone to go trail riding with...or surfing...or any kind of sport. Kat likes doing all that stuff, Steve too. Heck we might convince David to do more than trail riding.”

“Not a bad plan...watch it! Ponch we have a deuce!”

They moved as the truck behind them swerved around and knocked a car into the guard rail. The woman in the car screamed and Ponch called in the license plate of the drunk driver and asked for back up. Bonnie responded, the truck was already in her sights, and she was pulling him over. That taken care of Ponch and Jon went to the car to see if the woman was alright.

She was sitting behind the wheel, hands clenched tight on it, her breathing labored and her skin pale. The dress she was wearing was dark blue and flowing, but didn't hide her very obvious pregnancy, she looked nine months along. Her dark red hair was in a loose pony tail and she turned to look at them with tears running down her face.

“Ma'am are you alright?” Jon asked.

“I was going shopping.”

They exchanged a look before Ponch asked her. “Ma'am do you need an ambulance?”

She nodded. “My water broke.”

Jon opened the door. “Here, let’s get you in the back seat where you'll be more comfortable. Ponch call it in.”

He hurried to his motor and called for an ambulance, by that time Jon had her in the backseat and Ponch went around so he could be behind her and support her. She grabbed his hand as he settled in and Jon covered her with an emergency blanket.

“What's your name Ma'am?”

“Jessica.”

“Well Jess, I'm Ponch, and my partner there is Jon.”

“My water broke an hour ago; I was already halfway to L.A. so I just kept driving.” She let out a sob. “I didn't think someone would hit my car...will my baby be okay?”

“Did the steering wheel hit your stomach?” Jon asked.

“No.”

“Then there probably won't be any problems...may I?” He gestured to her lower half and she nodded. He lifted the blanket so he could see and used a pocket knife to cut away her panties. “You've dilated quite a bit...I don't think the ambulance will have time to get here before this little one of yours.”

“What do we do?”

“Now you just relax Jess, we've delivered babies before, just like this.” Ponch told her.

“And one time we delivered a baby in a disco.”

“On the dance floor even.”

She managed to laugh. “I can't imagine going dancing like this.” Her laugh was cut off by a contraction. “Damn.”

“Easy, just calm down and breathe. We'll get you through this.”

Jon had been right; the ambulance didn't get there until after Jessica had given birth to a loud and healthy baby boy. Alexander Lavelle Harris.

xxx

“This is getting ridiculous boys.” Mark told them in the waiting room. “Last time it was Jon I had as a patient. Are you going to be escorting patients to me on a weekly basis from now on?”

Ponch laughed. “She was scared and we promised her the best doctor we know, which is you.”

“Yeah I told her all about your bedside manner during my last stay here.”

“All good things I hope.”

“Of course.” They said together, and then Ponch looked serious. “How are they?”

“Mother and son both have a clean bill of health, you two make excellent midwives.”

“Are they up for company?” Jon asked.

“No, they're both exhausted and napping. Come back later if you want to visit...and I know you will.”

“Thanks Mark.”

xxx

After their shift they got into Ponch's car and went to the nearest mall. Jon didn't say anything, even though he was curious to just what they were doing there, but he gamely followed his lover into the building. When they entered a toy store he figured out what was going on.

“We've never gotten a toy for a baby we've delivered.”

Ponch nodded. “I know, but this time is different.”

“How?”

“I don't know...it just feels different. Come on let’s see if we can find a dragon.”

Jon grinned and joined the search.

 

They didn't find a dragon that looked like Ponch, but they did find a stuffed dragon that was purple and baby safe. So after having it boxed and gift wrapped they took it straight to Community General.

Mark waved in greeting, though didn't approach them due to being busy with another patient, and they waved back before heading to maternity. Jessica was sitting up in bed, Alexander in her arms feeding him.

Jon knocked on the open door. “Mrs. Harris?”

She looked up and smiled. “I think you can call me Jessica after what we went through together this morning.”

They stepped inside and Ponch put the present on the bed. “Then you can call us Ponch and Jon.”

Jon put the vase of flowers they'd gotten in the gift shop on the night stand. “How are you doing Jessica?”

“I'm doing great. What's in the box?”

“Well we thought we'd get Alexander a little something, I hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all, do you want to hold him?” She asked Ponch. “You didn't get to earlier.”

“I wouldn't want to interrupt his meal.”

“He's pretty much done and practically asleep.” She gently removed her breast from Alexander's mouth and handed him to Ponch. Then she tucked her breast back into her gown and reached for the present. Ponch sat in the guest chair and rocked the baby who looked like he was dozing already. Jessica unwrapped the box and opened it; her eyes widening and then tearing up a little. “Thank you both so much.” She held up the dragon almost in awe. “It’s perfect.”

 

They visited until dinner time and made their retreat before Jessica could offer to share any of her hospital provided meal with promises to come back with real food for breakfast. On the way out they said goodbye to Mark and then got into Ponch's car, not knowing what was in store for them.

xxx

Jessica sighed after the front door slammed shut, Tony was in a mood but luckily he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She knew he had a temper, but to get so mad about a toy was a little ridiculous. It didn't make sense and she didn't understand why he hated the purple dragon toy Alexander had been given.

It didn't help, she supposed, that she had no explanation for its existence. It just appeared in her room, none of the nurses or doctors had ever seen it before. So Tony was convinced that Alexander's real father had been in touch, though Joey had no idea he was a father. She should probably tell him...but Tony only had accusations for now and no proof that her son wasn't his.

She eyed the purple dragon in Alexander's crib, perplexed; it had simply appeared, no matter what Tony thought. However, every time she tried to take it out of the crib...her son started screaming. So the dragon got to stay, no matter how much Tony hated the thing...he hated the baby's screaming more.

Jessica smiled at last and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. “I guess we'll just have to let it stay a mystery.”

XXX


End file.
